


The Wolf and the Dalmatian

by ManekiRai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Party, Shy Derek Hale, Shy Stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManekiRai/pseuds/ManekiRai
Summary: Halloween party+dog jokes, sterek ensures.This'll be short, but cute.





	The Wolf and the Dalmatian

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween special. The title sucks tho. Unbetaed. English isn't my first language. It's 1am sorry if I murdered your mother language.

"C'mon Derek!" Sitles whines.  
Derek sit still, just watching the teen with wary eyebrows.

"It'll be fun, all the pack would be there. You can't miss it!!" Stiles bats his lashes. Oh so innocently.

"No Stiles, partys aren't my thing" Derek says with the most serious expression, he knows Stiles isn't affected by it but He still try to show his dominance. He's the fucking Alpha for God's sake!

"Lydia's partys are everyone thing, c'mon. You can just wolf it out and ta dah! a nice ass costume. What you say? Would you come with me?"  
Stiles rants in a rushed sentence.

WAIT WHAT! Stiles wants to go somewhere with HIM!? Derek gets lost in his thoughts...  
Suddenly Stiles shrieks. As if he just realized what did he just said.

"Well not with me! With the pack! all the pack! yeah..."  
Stiles' heart beats so fast, and it increases when Derek doesn't say anything. He starts ranting again. Derek is truly amazed by the velocity of Stiles mouth.

"I'll go." Derek says almost in a whisper. But stiles still catches it.

"You'll go with me?" Stiles ask a little bit breathless.

"Yeah... but if you let me choose your costume."  
Stiles scent goes sweeter. Derek opens his eyes atonished by the arousal of the teen.

"Ok..." Stiles says quietly, his scent going sweeter.

"Stiles, do you trust me?" Derek asks looking for Stiles eyes.

"Yeah... just... it'll be cold you know... have it in mind" Stiles blushes. Imagination running wild.

"Sure... sleep Stiles. I'm coming tomorrow evening, is 6.30 ok?" Derek asks to the dazed and still rosy teen.

"Yeah, I'll have a bath before you come so I can just put on the costume." Stiles tries to act calm as if he didn't have wild erotic thoughts on a sexy costume chosen by Derek.

"I'll be here then. G'nite Stiles" Derek says as he jumps out of the window.

\---------------------------------  
The next day Stiles wakes up excited. he's bouncing all day and only calms a little in the warm bathtub. He goes out of it and dries himself up. Just putting some sweatpants and a t-shirt on, he would have to change into his costume after all.

He's so lost in his mind that the sound of Derek coming in from the window startles him.

"Dude use the door!! You scared me!" Stiles throws the wet towel to Derek. But obviously the werewolf catches it before it can land in his face.

"You always get scared." Derek rolls his eyes throwing a paper bag to Stiles, and of course it does land on his face.

"You're going to ruin my preety flecked face! Idiotic sourwolf!" Stiles huffs in annoyance, but still opens the bag to look inside.

"Hope you fit in, you're tiny." Derek smiks knowing well that Stiles doesn't like to be mocked in any possible way.

"Am not! WHAT'S THIS!!!? Is this a joke to you Derek?" Stiles pouts. The costume that Derek choose for him is not what he imagined.

"Well... you can't say dog jokes if you're dressed as one. Is my condition, I will never go in public with you in my wolf form; you've gathered a pretty god amount of dog jokes over the years. So no thank you."

Stiles is silent.

 

And Derek knows that isn't good. He's a bit nervous now.

Stiles sighs, looking again at the dalmatian onesie.

"Why a dalmatian tho?" Stiles is curious... 

"I like your moles." Derek smiles faintly. Looking directly at his eyes.

 

Stiles can't breathe.

 

Maybe not a sexy costume for a good hanky panky after the party but a comfy onesie that'll keep him warm and it's good for cuddling a sourwolf.

"Thank you Der..." Stiles flushes completely. Looking at Derek with shy eyes.


End file.
